


SDRAWKCAB

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys lives have been turned upside down by the death of their closest friend, but what lead them to this? If a different decision is made would they really always end up... Here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DNE EHT

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you're confused and thinking that you're missing something this fic is beginning at the end and working it's way back up to the beginning, to the moment that started it all.  
> *also I'm going to try to post a chapter once a week on idk lets just say Tuesday since it's Tuesday today...  
> also "---" means a change of perspective.

"Good-bye Castiel" he said again, for the thousandth time.  
The tears welled up inside him, this was it. All of it, it was over. He tried to force down the sobs but they just kept comming, "I'm sorry, just a minute." He said to his closest friends and family. His tie felt too tight, it was choking him. His suit felt like a straight jacket, it was too restraining. This wasn't who he was. This wasn't who he used to be. Dean allowed another sob to come out of his throat as he looked down at the casket. Another piece of him was gone. He had to do this. There was no way out, he would have wanted this, Dean reminded himself. He took a deep stifling breath and continued, "Castiel was a great man, he may have made some mistakes in his life, but they were all because he thought he was doing the right thing. He wasn't always the best at communicating and thinking his plans through fully, but that's part of what made him him. He was, as in everything he did, just trying to protect humanity in his last act on this Earth. We don't know what happens when angels die, so in his place we burry this man, Jimmy Novak, in Castiel's honor. Thank you." Dean slowly got off the podium and walked over to the casket as Sam made his way up. Dean grabbed Cas's cold hand and kissed the back of it, "good-bye Castiel." He whispered before leaving to take his seat.  
\---  
"Cas was there for my brother and I at a time when we didn't even believe that there could be angels out there. The first time we met him was a few days after he pulled Dean from the pit. We had never seen anything like him, and we were in awe. As we got to know Cas a little bit better we began to see him not only as this perfect being who had saved us when we needed saving the most, but as someone who, although he didn't understand human emotions, we could count on and trust as a friend. He was selfless through all of his acts until the bitter end. And he will be missed more than he could ever know." Sam wiped a few tears that were collecting at the corners of his eyes away and rolled himself away from the poduim towards Dean. He helped his brother stand up, or he did what he could from his wheelchair, and he helped him stand as they thanked people for comming.  
Once all of that was said and done Sam got Dean to the impala and began to drive them the little way back to the bunker. Dean was silent the entire way, only moving once to loosen his tie. They soon arrived home and Dean listlessly got out of the car and into the building. "Dean?" Sam called through the bunker once he got inside. There was a slight metallic noice comming from Dean's room and as Sam rounded the corner he heard it stop. He hurried up and made it to his brother's room just in time to see Dean's head collide with the gun he had been cleaning seconds before they both hit the floor. "Dean!" Sam yelled again as he rushed to his brother's aid. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911 as he tried desperately to get Dean up onto his wheelchair enough to get him outside.  
"Hello what's your emergency?" The operator asked.  
"Hello? Yes, my brother has collapsed. I can't get him to the hospital on my own as my leg is broken, please I need you to send an ambulance right now- Dean!" Dean had began to seize and had rolled off of Sam's lap.  
"Okay dispatch is on their way, please stay where you are and stay on the line with me until they arrive. How does he look?" She asked.  
"He's started to seize, I can't do anything! He- he's really pale, oh why didn't I notice sooner?!" Sam spoke hurriedly and ended the call as he used his one good leg to pull himself down next to Dean and to try to stop the convulsions. He heard sirens from far away getting closer and he finally managed to get Dean out of the bunker, by standing on his right leg and getting Dean into the wheelchair. As they got outside the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics rushed to their aid. They got Dean onto a stretcher and the two brothers sat or lay side by side in the ambulance.  
\---  
The sirens were blaring and the light was painfully bright. Dean heard Castiel's voice and turned to look at him. He smiled as he saw Cas and Tessa standing side-by-side waiting for him. The sirens dimmed into oblivion. "How're you still here?" Dean asked Cas as he walked closer to him.  
"Dean I was sent here because there is something you need to do for me." Cas stated calmly.  
Dean smiled happily before gasping in shock, "you-your wings! They're beautiful." He said as he slowly lifted a hand and ran his fingers through Castiel's black and feathery wings. Dean heard a loud yet soft noice and turned around. He saw from a distance Sam, broken and tired, crying over Dean's flat-lining body. "I have to go back to him!" Dean said quietly, a single tear fell down his cheek when he saw Tessa shake her head no.  
"I'm so sorry Dean," she spoke, "there's too much internal bleeding, maybe if they had caught it earlier, but it's much too late now. And anyway, you've already had your second chance."


	2. LATIPSOH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Dean realized that he'd never truly see the man he loved again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "---" means change of perspective and sometimes time.  
> Please tell me what you think!  
> And I try to post a new chapter every Tuesday!

Dean sat by the bed his head in his hands and his heart heavy. There was a slight knock at the door which made Dean jump, it was Sammy back from getting his leg and arms checked out, he was in a big cast and a sling. He limped in and looked at Dean with a wink, "not a word okay?" Dean shook his head, his mind was so tied up that he couldn't even think about poking fun at Sam right now. "Dude, what's- oh. He's- he's not going to pull through this is he?" Sam felt like a jerk, he couldn't believe that he had walked into the room assuming that Cas was fine, he was after all, human. Dean shook his head and Sam fell into a seat, the realization had hit him like a brick.  
\---  
Dean had heard what the nurse said, but he wasn't really listening. After 'brain death' his mind switched off of listening. His eyes wondered over the broken body layed out before him. The doctors had tried to put him back together as much as possible, but there didn't seem to be much left of him. Atleast, Cas was no longer there. An idea hit him and a moment of relief fell over him, maybe it was just Jimmy who was dead, maybe Cas was somewhere else, after the nurse had left Dean knelt by Jimmy's side and allowed his knees to crack into the hard paneled floor beneath him, he clasped his dry and cracking hands, and squeezed his aching eyes shut. "Castiel, if you are up there please come back to me. I can't do this without you man. I need you, atleast send me a sign that you are okay. Please... Please... Please." His voice trailed off until he was just mouthing the word. A hand rested itself on his shoulder. Dean slowly opened his eyes and turned hopefully to his left. He looked up. "Gabe?" He asked his voice falling with his hopes as he looked back down to the floor.  
"Good to see you too." Gabriel said sarcastically, "look I mean you don't have to be happy to see me, but atleast be thankful that I came instead of letting you pray to nobody as the others were going to."  
"So he's-?" Dean started.  
"Dead." Gabe nodded his head, "look, I'm sorry but he was almost completely human by the time that he died. There is nothing of him left. That's all folks, he's bye-bye." Dean stood up and looked darkly at Gabriel. "Hey, woah, look, he's kicked the bucket," Gabe said as he backed up away from Dean, "he's pushing up daisies, he's in a Bette- well look we both know that ones not true- anyway, what more do you want? Hurting me isn't going to solve anything." He said as he backed into a wall.  
Dean's head fell back into his hands, "just get the hell outta here." He said quietly, and by the time he had moved his hands from his eyes Gabe was gone. Dean broke down again, he slumped into a chair by the door and allowed himself to cry for a few minutes until he had to pull himself together or fall apart completely. Sam walked in, but again he didn't really hear what he said. All he knew was that somehow Sam got the point as he also slumped down into a chair. The boys sat there for half an hour, not saying a word, staring at Cas's- or Jimmy's- body. After some time another nurse came in. Sam talked to her, but Dean couldn't be bothered to move or even listen until Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder, "it's time." He said quietly, "and you need to be checked out, you should make sure nothing's broken."  
"No." Dean stated quietly yet forcefully, "no, let's just get outta here."  
Sam sighed, "look man, I know that your upset, and you have every right to be, but-" he paused half way through his thought and decided that maybe it would be best if he gave Dean a win, "I don't know, maybe some fresh air would be best." Sam said quietly.  
Dean nodded then in an almost hopeful tone he said, "just one moment?" Sam nodded and moved to the door, following the nurse to sign the release forms. Once they were alone Dean again knelt down besides the bed, but this time he did not close his eyes or clasp his hands, instead he rested one hand on Cas's chest, and another in Cas's hair. He pressed his forehead into Cas's still barely warm arm. "I forgive you." He said quietly, "and, I love you." He tried his hardest to keep the tears from sliding down his cheeks, but they came seemingly without restraint. As tear after tear cascaded in lines down Dean cheeks he leaned over and kissed castiel one last time. He allowed himself to get lost for a single moment in Cas's perfect lips before he pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair one last time. And for the first time he spoke those dreaded words, "Good-bye Castiel."


	3. THGIF EHT

"Let's do this." Dean said quietly, he kissed Cas quickly then ran into the seemingly abandoned house before Sam. They all fell into line behind their tall dark leader. The figure quickly escaped into another room and Sam and Cas followed, staying quiet, listening. A floor board creaked, or maybe it was the old springs of a mattress. Everything went still. The only noise was Dean's movement as he motioned for Sam and Cas to stand against the wall and watch his back as he checked the other room. Castiel smiled to himself, Dean didn't have to do the signals everyone knew the plan. But Cas also knew that Dean was a child at heart, he never had gotten a true childhood so he made up for it with these silly little things. Cas's heart fluttered as Dean quickly rounded the corner into the other room. He didn't make a sound, he stood completely still with his heart pounding in his ears waiting and watching. Soon Dean's head swung around the corner and he gave the thumbs up signal telling them that the next room held no danger. Sam went first and slid out of the dark hallway and into the room after Dean. Cas began to make his way to the corner of the room when he felt a strange chill go over him. He stopped dead and looked around him for any trouble. Nothing stirred. He made a short dash for the door and made it through unharmed. Dean looked at him worridly, "you see anything?" He whispered, Cas shook his head and they went on, this time Dean taking up the rear and Sam in front. As they began to advance across the room there was a sudden loud noise. Both Cas and Sam turned around to see what was happening. They saw Dean, all the color drained from his face, closing his eyes in disappointment in himself and disbelief before he looked down ruefully at the can he had kicked accidentally. The house was eerily still, for moments. The house erupted with noise and movement as they were ambushed from every side. The three boys got hacking as fast as they could. Cas was the first to get over-loaded. He tripped over a table a vamp had backed him into and he was swarmed.   
\---   
Dean fought his way to Cas through five vampires. He swung his axe with such precision, he knocked the heads off each and everyone of them that came inbetween him and Cas. Dean cried out for Cas and Sam. He was surrounded and there didn't seem to be a way out. Cas called back, his yell got cut off mid scream and all that was left was the breaking of skin and the ripping of flesh, a bone snapping sound came from across the room and Sammy screamed. Dean stood up, he grabbed his axe firmly and began swinging again. He finally made it through the swarm of vamps and to Sam. Sam's leg was broken and he was bleeding out slowly. "you're gonna be okay brother" he whispered and quickly wrapped Sam's pulsing leg before finishing off the rest of the vamps. He finally made it to Cas, he was laying in a pool of his own blood, unmoving. "Cas?!" Dean yelled, he only realized that the words had left his mouth when the sound of his cry reverberate back to him. He tried to stop the bleeding but the gashes were too deep and the bleeding too perfuse. Dean sat next to Cas, whispering softly, "please, please, baby come back to me." Sam quickly got over to Dean and Cas using a broken chair leg as a crutch to be able to move. They got into the impala and Sam drove them to the hospital while Dean and Cas sat in the back, Cas was still unconscious and Dean held onto him tightly. When they arrived at the hospital doctors took Cas into surgery right away. Dean and Sam went to an ortho doctor to get Sam's leg righted. About halfway through the doctors tried to take a look at Dean but Cas got out of surgery before they could. They brought Dean into the room and told him that the doctors would be in soon to talk to him. Dean sat by the bed his head in his hands and his heart heavy.


	4. ESAC EHT

"Our first case as newly-weds!" Cas said with a blush and a smile. Dean's eyes he wide, "I've never heard you say that word..." he smiled to himself, "new-ly-weds." he allowed the word to roll of his tongue and he smiled, he liked the sound of that. Dean laughed lightly to himself, he was going soft.   
Sam walked into the room and looked at the two of them. "find anything?  
Dean turned to his computer and motioned Sam over. "I think there's a pretty big nest of vamps in little Rock, Arkansas. At least I am pretty sure."   
Sam walked over to Dean and looked at the computer, "six drained of blood, the cops think that it's a cereal killer? Yeah, this looks like vamps to me."   
"great, let's go then." Dean said with a smile, he couldn't wait for this, too be out on a case with Sam and Cas for the first time, it was everything he ever dreamed about. He closed the laptop and began to pack up his things, Sam smiled and left to go pack up his things from the other room. Once Sam was gone Cas walked up behind Dean and threw his arms around his husband. Dean smiled and was instantly relaxed by the feel of the man he loved holding him. It brought back memories of just a little while before he admitted that he loved Castiel. He sighed a more than happy sigh. Everything was perfect and he was sure that it would stay that way for a long time. Dean reached behind him and swung Cas around to the front of him. Dean kissed Castiel softly and held him close. "don't ever leave me, okay?"   
\---  
A few hours away from Little Rock they stopped for lunch and to plan. Castiel had never done this before, infact all of this was a new experience for him, but sitting in a diner with the man he loved and his only other best friend planing to do some hunting, was the best feeling in the world. He stopped reminiscing for a moment and listened closely to what his husband was saying.  
"-hen I'll take the lead and make sure that no one's in the first room before you two come in. If there are active vamps there then I'll whistle. If I whisle in a low tone then you two have to find a way to use the fact that the Vamps don't know that you are there as our advantage, of I whistle in a higher tone then you both need to come in axes swinging. If there aren't any Vamps we'll continue in the same manner until we find them. Now the best way to do it would be to sneak in and kill as many vamps as we can without the others knowing that we are there, the easiest way to do that-" Dean cut off as the server came to their table.  
"what can I get you boys?" she asked looking at the papers set out before Dean, all of them were on the murders and disappearances in Little Rock. "oh! Are you cops?"   
Dean grabbed out his badge and showed it to her discreetly before saying in a low voice, "undercover."  
The waitress smiled and nodded, "well please tell me if you find anything, my sister went missing a few days ago up there."   
Dean nodded then said, "I'll take a coffee, Black, no sugar." the waitress smiled and wrote it down, now turning to Sam.  
"uh I'll have a power shake and a parfait" Dean looked at his brother, disgusted.  
"nothing for me, thanks." Cas spoke up after Sam while trying not to laugh at the looks being exchanged across the table by the two brothers.   
"why do I even bother being surprised?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes. "anyway, where was I?"  
"the easiest way to kill vamps discreetly." Cas filled him in.   
Dean smiled at Cas, "what would I do without you? Okay so the easiest way is to fill 'em up with dead man's blood and then cut off their heads."   
\---  
They finished the plan and soon Dean asked for the check, the check came out with the manager. "check's paid for fellas, you just make sure that you catch who ever's doing this to that folks." Dean nodded and thanked the man. They left the cafe and got back into the Impala. After circling the town twice they knew where the Vamps were. In the only abandoned building that was out of the way of the rest of the town. They parked a few blocks away and gathered their weapons, dead man's blood and axes. Dean helped Cas hide the dead man's blood where he could easily grab it, but it wouldn't get stuck, and they were ready. As they walked to the building Dean looked at Cas with the most serious look that Cas had ever seen his face hold, "If you die in there I won't forgive you."   
Cas smiled and looked back at Dean with a similar expression, "I know you wont."   
They got to the entrance to the building. With a look to his left, then right Dean felt ready, "Let's do this."


	5. REHTEGOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating this for a while. I kinda started to fall out of love with it, anyway it's back now and I am going to attempt to finish it off this week! Thanks for reading!

"Sammy? We're home!" Dean's voice traveled through the bunker. "Sam?!" he said louder. Soon they heard some noises coming out of Sam's room, and the seven-foot moose stumbled out yawning.  
"Hey!" Sam called while running his fingers through his mop of bed head, "How was Ohio?"  
Dean smiled at his sleepy brother and began to dive into some of the sights and experiences they had. He was absolutely beaming. Sam smiled and laughed along with the jokes and funny stories, but he still looked exhausted.  
"Dude," Dean said patting his sleepy brother on the shoulder, "was it just nonstop hookers the entire time we were gone? Why are you so tired?"  
Sam laughed and stood up, "no."  
"That didn't answer my question." Dean uttered and also stood up. Sammy looked excited and quickly lead them down the hall to Dean's room. "What's going on?" Dean asked worried that something had happened to his room. Sam smiled again and without saying a word be opened the door. Dean and Cas stepped inside to what was now their room. Dean smiled and hugged his brother, then Cas.  
Finally Sam started to explain, "so I knocked out the wall that was here," he said with wild hand movements showing his excitement, "and I added more cost space, then again I realize now that Cas only has one at of clothes... But anyway, I found this give bed in one of the other bedrooms and I switched it out for the one that was here, and I even painted, the old paint was flaking off the walls..." Sam took a deep breath, "So? What do you think?"  
Dean, for once, was speechless so Cas took over for a moment. "Thank you so much Sam. It's really wonderful, thank you!" he pulled Sam into a big hug and smiled at his shocked husband.  
"I- uh - it's amazing..." Dean said once he had found his words again, "How did you do all this when we were only gone for four days?"  
Sam yawned again and they all understood.  
"You should probably get some sleep," Cas said sympathetically. Sam nodded and hugged his brother one more time before heading off to bed. Dean checked his watch, "it's already ten?" he asked in disbelief. Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. He snuggled his cheeks into Dean's neck and shoulder, "I can't believe you're finally my husband." Cas sighed into Dean's shirt. Dean kissed the back of Cas's head before leaving back and allowing them to fall into the bed behind them. Cas fell the sensation of flying before they collided with the mattress. They both were almost asleep by the time Cas jumped up.  
"whass goin' on?" Dean's tired voice slurred his words.  
Cas looked uneasily at his husband, "we've been summoned."  
Dean followed Cas's lead and began to get ready, "Summoned? What does that even mean?" he asked his frazzled husband.  
Cas straightened his tie (incorrectly),"It means that either my superiors want to meet you or-" he was cut off for a moment as Dean fixed his tie properly, "or it means that something or someone is in trouble."  
Dean finished lacing up his boots and nodded, "then let's go!"  
\---  
Cas appears a few moments before he allowed Dean up, just to make sure there were no traps. When he was satisfied that no one was trying to kill his husband Dean was transported.  
"Castiel and Dean Winchester." came a voice from somewhere in the blinding room. Cas had forgotten how bright it was in heaven, but at least his eyes adjusted quicker then Dean's (who happened to be blinking like a maniac and squinting at wall. Cas laughed a little bit and helped Dean to turn to face the garrison. His eyes adjusted a lot quicker when he was not starring at the blindingly white walls. "You have been called her today because of your marriage in blatant disregard of garrison rules." The shrill voice continued. "We have been considering the situation closely and we have two options for you, the first is that you immediately divorce. The second," the voice paused, seemingly reluctant to finish her statement, "is that you allow us to procure your services as hunters when necessary. Castiel will Also continue to not have his angelic status for the time-being.You may have two minutes to deliberate."  
Cas turned to Dean, expecting to see him very angry at this invasion of privacy, but instead found an understanding look that said 'if that's what's necessary to keep this going, is okay' Cas smiled at his understanding husband and nodded. He turned back to address the garrison, "If that is the only way you will allow us to remain together then we accept." One person in the garrison looked happy, Gabe even decided to clap at the announcement, and continued noisily through the rest of the angels' silence. Cas shook his head at Gabe, but he was smiling.  
"we will send you information for your first case momentarily."  
With that Cas and Dean returned to their world. "you're sure you're okay with this Dean?" Cas asked hesitantly.  
Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband, "I would do anything to stay with you." They kissed.  
\---  
After they had told Sam about the case he made a huge pot of coffee and sat in the dining room to drink it while finishing a book on werewolves. Meanwhile Cas and Dean went back to their room and waited for the information. Once Cas received the case they looked up the town, the disappearances, and the abandoned landmarks. For Dean, researching a case was like muscle memory, but to Cas it was like watching a master painter dive into a new piece of somewhere they'd been a thousand times before. Dean turned to look at his excited and positively beaming husband.  
"Our first case as newly-weds!" Cas said with a blush and a smile.


	6. NOOMYENOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up all night and it's finally done, I'll be posting the last chapter in a few minutes!

Dean and Cas stepped out to the impala and began to drive into the dark star-filled sky. "you ready for Ohio?" Dean asked with a smile.   
Cas leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek, "I'm ready for anything with you." Dean smiled.   
\---  
The next morning Dean woke up and turned to see Cas sleeping next to him he smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas's warm body. Cas awoke and pressed himself into Dean's warmth for a moment. Finally he turned around and looked Dean in the face, "what's the plan for today?" he said as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.   
Dean's eyes flicked closed as Cas's fingers smoothed over his scalp "you know it's a surprise." Dean smiled and kissed Cas's extended arm as he was retracting it from Dean's hair. Dean, with a sparkle in his eyes, got up and started getting ready for the day. Cas decided to do the same. Within twenty minutes they were both ready to go. They walked down to a small diner and had breakfast. "Did you see Charlie at the reception last night?" Dean asked with a smile, "she was dancing all night!" he laughed slightly and Cas smiled too.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she also got Anna's number somehow" Cas winked. They both laughed.  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Dean laughed as the waitress came up to the table.   
"What can I get you boys?" she sighed.  
"uh- I'd like the Ranchero eggs with coffee please." Dean said quickly.   
"Noth-" Cas paused and realized that he was actually quite hungry... And human. "Um I mean I'll have the biscuits and gravy." he said uneasily. The waitress walked away.   
"You forgot-" Dean paused, uneasy about the fact that Cas had lost his angelic status due to them dating.  
"It's alright" Cas said, "I missed the taste of the world. Angels do not taste flavors, only elements.   
"Oh yeah? So what, you could taste carbon?" Dean asked.  
"yes. It tastes like- hmm. Like dark tones of the earth with a hint of cinnamon." he smiled.  
"what about oxygen?" Dean said getting interested.   
Cas took a deep breath and thought for a second. "like the sugary chill in the air during a snowfall mixed- no blended into the smooth oscillations of an ocean wave."   
"silver"  
"the bitter sharpness of a shining valley as the sun slowly rises above the low horizon."   
They sat for two hours playing this game and eating their breakfast, Dean falling in love with Cas more every description he made. As they walked out of the restaurant Dean asked Cas to put on a blindfold. Cas looked suspiciously at Dean for a moment then put it on. Dean spun Cas around twice then made him walk forward five steps. "okay, take it off!" he said excitedly. Cas laughed and removed the blindfold to see the building right next to the diner. He stared at it for a moment, uncomprehending before his eyes widened in amazement. "The Rock and Roll Hall of fame?" he said with a small, giddy jump. Dean nodded and smiled. He knew that Cas had wanted to go here ever since Dean had really gotten him into his music. They both walked inside hand in hand and spent hours waking though the memorabilia. Whenever Cas didn't know a band, Dean would quietly sing one of their songs that he did know and they would continue on after a moment.   
"wait, but who are they?" Cas asked pointing to an iconic band picture.  
Dean looked flabbergasted, "you're joking right? Right? Please tell me I don't have to divorce you so soon after we married!? You know who they are, we played one of their discs on the car ride here!"   
Cas smiled and poked out his tongue, "of course I know the Beatles!" he giggled a bit at Dean's relaxed features after he named them and they moved on. After their tour they went out for milkshakes and fries in a fifties themed diner. There was loud music and tons of people moving around. They found a small booth and watched the crowd sway with the music while eating their fries and shakes. Finally they started playing Elvis, Cas turned to Dean, "Dance with me?" he asked over "Hound Dog" blaring behind them. Dean laughed and dropped his tip onto the table and got up to dance his way out of the shop with Cas. They emerged from the crowd laughing and singing loudly into the lazy street outside. They walked around the town for a few hours shopping, laughing, and having fun and finally wound up at a stakehouse as the sky turned a dusty red hue. They sat on the patio and watched the sun set as they ate their stakes. After their meal they set off walking to their hotel. The sky was dark, but the streets were still brightly light and the soft neon glow of many colores from different signs and advertisements hung around them. Once they arrived at the hotel they practically dove into bed.  
\---  
The following morning they hung around town until a little after three pm then started their leisurely drive home. It took them until fairly late, mainly because of an hour detour because Cas wanted to see the world's biggest ball of twine while they were out, Dean had been promising him that one for a while anyway. Eventually they made it back to the bunker. They both grabbed their suitcases and walked into the warm hallway. Dean almost immediately called out, "Sammy? We're home!"


	7. GNIDDEW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I love a happy ending, but we all knew heading into it that this story wouldn't have one. But at least this way we can end in a good note.

"Hello Castiel" Dean said nervously. His brain was going a mile a minute. All his words seemed to be jumbling together. Cas smiled and placed his hand momentarily on Dean's arm to calm him. Dean took a deep breath. "when I first said those words to you, which I believe was the second time we met, you know after the time that I stabbed you." a small laugh went through the audience. "I had no idea what I was getting myself into. As I got to know you better and better I began to see who you truly are. Not just some angel who followed commands without question, but someone who was always selfless and would consistently do things for the greater good. Our relationship had it's ups and downs- like any relationship. Well maybe everyone didn't have the whole you becoming God or staying behind in purgatory, but you know what I mean." Dean paused for a second as another small laugh reverberated through his loved ones. "When I first realized how I felt about you I was embarrassed to admit it even to myself, but as time went on I just couldn't hold it in anymore. And the look in your eyes on the night I told you that I loved you for the first time, I will never forget. That look was understanding, something I'd had to work really hard to get in the past. You understand me better then I even understand myself Cas. This is where I belong, right beside my angel. You are a part of who I am now, and I promise to always protect you, even if it means putting myself in danger- and that is non-negotiable, I will always love you, and even if we have a fight, I will never hold a grudge against you. You are my everything, Cas, and I will never let you down. I am ready to spend my life with you." Dean slid a ring onto Cas's finger.   
Cas smiled and blushed before beginning his vows, "when I first met you, Dean, I was just a helpless follower. But you showed me the light that I never even thought possible. You proved to me that there is more to this life then servitude, and that I could make decisions for myself. You gave me free will, and taught me to use it responsibly. You showed me how a man, damned to hell, could still save lives. When I heard the first of your many prayers, twenty years ago, from a young starving child asking for food for his brother I knew that I would protect you for the rest of your life. Unfortunately by the time I was able to get a solid vessel, I feared you were too far gone. I went to the depths of hell to get you back Dean, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. I will do anything to save you Dean Winchester, and I promise I will always be the angel on your shoulder." he slid the ring onto Dean's finger.  
Sam, who was the acting minister at this wedding, smiled and said "you may now kiss the groom."   
The Newly weds kissed passionately for a moment as the crowd erupted with cheering. Both grooms walked back down to the aisle where everyone congratulated them. Dean slipped away for a moment to get some air and say high to some very special guests who they had moved the wedding for. Dean knelt in the cool grass besides his father's headstone, "Hey dad, I'm honestly not sure if you'd be happy or angry at this wedding, but I'm glad you came anyway." he said with more of a sigh then a laugh. "Gotta admit, it's a pretty nice reception though, huh? Cas wanted to do it at the beach, but once I explained that I need you and Bobby here he said we could do it here. Anyway I am kind of rambling aren't I? But uh- I just wanted to say thanks, you know I was really angry at you for a long time, and I guess that's why I haven't visited more often. But I'm over that, and I miss you dad. And wherever you are, I hope that you can accept me, 'cause this is who I am." Dean laid a white rose by his father's grave and whispered "I love you dad" before stepping away toward his other honored guest. "Hey Bobby. I don't think you can actually hear me, but I wanted to visit anyway. I'm sure this whole thing comes as a surprise to you, but then again maybe not... You always seemed to understand me more then I understand myself. I miss you, and I wish you were here in person. I love you Bobby, and I know that I don't have to worry about whether or not you approve like I do with dad because you were always so understanding. And well-thank you so much." a hand rested on Dean's shoulder making him jump. "Hey Cas" he said, knowing it was him because of the way his hand rested, and wiped his eyes. He stood and rested his head on Cas's shoulder for a moment while they stood and watched the grave. Dean lifted his head for a moment and placed the rose he was holding by the grave.   
"He could hear you, I patched you through." Cas said as Dean stood back up. "he says that he's proud of you, very happy for us, and that he loves you." Dean smiled and whispered a goodbye before following Cas to the reception. They spent all night dancing and talking with family and friends. There were even a few angels that showed up to show their support of Castiel. At one point Dean sat down and watched his little angel dance with Gabe. He laughed when Gabe dipped Cas dramatically, and gasped when he spun Cas away and started dancing with Sam. Cas came over and sat down next to Dean, he looked intently at Dean, as Dean stared back. "I want to remember this moment forever. The way you look in that suit and tie, the sparkle in your eyes. Every inch of your perfect body. I want to remember if forever." Cas admitted.  
Dean blushed,"well good thing you'll have all the time in the world to memorize me." he laughed for a second then continued."I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Castiel."  
Near the end of the evening Dean and Cas stepped out to the impala and began to drive into the dark star-filled sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this! If you could comment and tell me what you thought I would sincerely appreciate it. Thanks again!


	8. TAKE-BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding! Did you really think I'd leave it there? Neither could Gabe, so he pulled a few strings and got one change, but could Dean make it count?

"Dean, you can change one thing. That's all we can do. Change one thing and save both of your lives!" Gabe yelled.   
Dean was shaking, "Gabe you don't understand, I am not changing our marriage. Our time together may have been short, and the apparition of Cas I saw as I died may have just been that- an apparition. But I wouldn't change anything for the world. I am not going to change my decision to marry Cas!" he yelled back.   
Gabe shook his head. "Look buddy, you should be happy that I showed you the replay of the last few months and even gave you an option. Many angels thought that we should just go back in time and kill you before you decided to marry Cas."   
Dean thought for a moment and the room was silent. "can I see the effect of a change?" he asked.  
"Bud, if you find a way to keep everything the same except for Cas dying I will personally deliver your consciousness back into your body. If you're still alive that is." Gabe sighed.   
Dean sat silently for a second then made up his mind. "Cas goes in first to the Vamp nest." he finally said.  
"what?" Gabe asked. "Do you need to see it again? That isn't going to change anything! Unless maybe you're trying to kill your brother!"   
Dean shook his head, "I know what I'm doing! I've spent the last- how ever long it's been since he died thinking about how I could have fixed this. I do understand that it was my fault he died. Make him convince me to let him go in first and I will be more careful, plus when we switch order I will be infront of Cas and I will watch my step a bit better."   
Gabe sighed, "you know we've only got one shot at this right?"   
Dean nodded desperately, "I want him back too."   
\---   
Everything went smoothly. Barely. They all made it out with a few more scratches and bruises, but they were all alive. After that Cas regained his angelic status and they all lives to be much older, after the boys died Castiel spent most of his time in heaven with them, Bobby, and everyone they had lost.


End file.
